Drogi bracie
by Kuisun
Summary: Wszystko co nas spotkało w życiu ma wpływ na to kim jesteśmy. Ale to, co siedzi w nas najgłębiej decyduje jacy jesteśmy. Podsumowanie ssie.


_Drogi bracie, _

_czy nie uważasz, że ludzie nie widzą rzeczy oczywistych?_

* * *

**I: Wczoraj**

Gdy byłem małym dzieckiem marzyłem o wielu rzeczach: mamie, która odprowadzałaby mnie do szkoły, zostaniu w przyszłości lekarzem, posiadaniu grona przyjaciół… Nic poza tym, co chce każde normalne dziecko. Ale chciałem także, aby pewnego dnia znikły demony, które mnie otaczały. Zobaczyć świat bez małych czarnych drobin unoszących się na kurzu, nie widzieć ruchu w ciemnym kącie. _Chciałem mieć to, co było dane Tobie. Czyż to nie ironiczne_? Ale wtedy, gdyby ktoś dałby mi propozycje i mógłbym zamienić wszystko na jedno życzenie – zostałbym Tobą. Tak, chciałem być Tobą. Naiwnym dzieciakiem zawsze stojącym po tej dobrej stronie. Wywoływać uśmiech naszego Ojca. Być tym, który nie widzi **prawdy ukrytej **przed ludzkimi oczami.

Dostałeś wtedy, wsyztko, miałeś szanse żyć poza **tym** światem. Zniszczyłeś to. _Jesteś głupcem._

Ojciec był doskonałym paladynem. Doskonale wytrenowany i o dobrym, niezłomnym sercu. W historii niewielu było tak wspaniałych jak on. Ale był też jedynie człowiekiem, a każdy człowiek ma słabości. Jego jedyną słabością **byłeś Ty.** Dla Ciebie ryzykował, łamał kolejne zasady ustalone przez Zakon. I w końcu przegrał. Ale zawsze było to dla Ciebie (Nawet śmierć. Nawet samobójstwo. **Wszystko**).

_Gdybyś jako niemowlę nie spojrzał na Ojca czy wykonał jakiegoś grymasu na pucołowatej buzi, czy dziś byśmy żyli? A może lepiej byłoby…_

Dziś wiem, że świat nie jest czarno-biały, a dziecięce marzenia zwykle się nie spełniają albo nie są tym, czym byśmy chcieli.

Może kiedyś będę lekarzem. Otworze praktykę w spokojnej, pełnej zieleni dzielnicy. Rano będę wypijał czarna kawę i słuchał porannej audycji w radiu. Ciepłym rankiem pójdę do swojego gabinetu, aby pomagać ludziom. Pacjenci będą mnie szanowali, słali w moją stronę miłe uśmiechy. Otoczony przyjaciółmi będę spędzał sobotnie wieczory przy kawie czy drinku. Czasem będziemy się spotykali. Którejś niedzieli odwiedzę Twoją słynną restaurację, gdzie Mistrz Kuchni poda mi najlepsze sukiyaki. Nie będę ryzykował życiem. Nie będzie demonów, które w każdej chwili mogą **spalić na popiół…**

Nie. To iluzja. Nie powinienem się oszukiwać. _Czy nie najgorsze, co możemy zrobić to kłamać samemu sobie?_

Przekreśliłem tamto życie, kiedy zgodziłem się zostać egzorcystą. A może to tylko dziecięce marzenia, które nigdy nie miały się spełnić?

Nie myślisz o przeszłości. Patrzysz niewyraźnie na to, co Ciebie czeka. Koncentrujesz się na tym, co niesie teraźniejszość. _Nie jestem Tobą._

* * *

**II: Dziś**

Gdy miałem 7 lat skreśliłem życie, które wykreowałem dla siebie w marzeniach. Zakon jest czymś więcej niż zwykłą organizacją o długiej tradycji i jeszcze większych wpływach.

Dla Zakonu się pracuje, dla niego się żyje i w końcu w jego służbie oddajesz życie w służbie dobra. Ale z Zakonu się **nie odchodzi**. Ludzie, którzy tam pracują są specjalistami w tym, co robią. Inaczej dawno by nie żyli. Szybko się uczysz, gdzie Twoje miejsce w szeregu, ile ci brakuje do tych najlepszych, a mimowolnie uczysz się także nie ufać nikomu po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile jest możliwości, hipotetycznych sytuacji, kiedy twój „przyjaciel" będzie wrogiem. Może jest już opętany przez demona. Nawet on jeszcze o tym nie wie. Wraca do domu, wita się z żoną, a o północy pali żywcem swoje dzieci i obdziera ze skóry swoją matkę. A może pracuje dla wroga, Iluminatów? Rozmawia z tobą o pogodzie przy automacie z napojami, a po godzinach spisuje każdy twój gest i słowo. A może, tak po prostu, pragnie podkopać twoja pozycje, aby zyskać tytuł Egzorcysty Miesiąca? **To takie ludzkie.**

_Bracie jesteś głupcem._

Pomaganie obcym, nic nieznaczącym dla Ciebie ludziom może jest i wzniosłe, ale to nie jest ani powołanie, ani nie uczyni z nikogo bohatera. Nie doszukuj się tu przeznaczenia czy wyroków boskich. Po prostu w pewnym momencie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś jednym z trybików w machinie czy to należącej do Grigori, czy demona, który igra z światem. Wiesz, ze **gdybyś mógł**, posłałbyś kulkę miedzy ich wszystkich oczy, **aby ich wszyscy diabli…** Bracie, idziesz ścieżką, z której za następnym zakrętem nie będzie już powrotu. Czeka tam na ciebie tylko ból i cierpienie, gorzkie łzy, a jedyna wyzwolicielką jest **śmierć.**

_I jak świat światem, to ani demon, ani człowiek, nie chce umierać._

Wielokrotnie widzisz jej odbicie w swoich oczach. Czasem to tylko mary z dawnych koszmarów, częściej czujesz prawie jej dotyk. Przez lata widzisz wszystkie wariacje. Raz twój znajomy zostaje pożarty żywcem przez demony, pada ofiarą plag czy ginie od jednej rany za dużo. To śmierć piękna, chwalebna. Za nią dostaniesz mowę pogrzebowa, medal, a rodzina kondolencje od świata wśród bzdur o byciu niezastąpionym. _Za mną już stoją kolejni._ Ty jednak **jesteś wyjątkowy.**

Jednak nie zawsze jest tak pięknie. Czasem twój znajomy zostaje opętany, a ty musisz przestać myśleć o nim jako człowieku. Innym razem okazuje się szpiegiem. Zakon pod tym względem nie różni się od Iluminatów. Śmierć przychodzi w postaci kolegi, z którym siedziałeś wczoraj w pokoju. Pogrzeb jest cichy, pod lasem. Rodzina zmarłego się nie przejmujesz. Odpowiedni ludzie dowiedzą się od nich wszystkiego.

Ale Tobie, **mój kochany braciszku**, to nie grozi. Jesteś zbyt łatwowierny w dobro, za bardzo wierzysz w ideały, abyś mógł porzucić Zakon. A za cenny, aby Zakon porzucił Ciebie. Nikt te dopuści, abyś poznał całą prawdę. Twoim wrogiem zwykle będą demony. Sam jesteś demonem. _A może za bardzo człowiekiem?_ Nie widzisz tego co oczywiste – Zakon nagradza zdrajców tylko w jeden sposób. _Ale dla Ciebie jego śmierć zawsze będzie wypadkiem…_

Czasem jednak śmierć jest po prostu gorzka. Zły ruch, pomyłka w czasie misji, czasem zwykłą dekoncentracja i strach. A potem morderca stoi przed rodzina zamordowanego i opowiada **farmazony **o poświeceniu i odwadze.

_Nie znasz tego uczucia i obyś nigdy nie poznał!_

Dzielisz świat na zło i dobro. Otaczają ciebie **przyjaciele**, za których jesteś w stanie oddać życie. Oni zawsze dostana w twoich oczach drugą szansę. _Nie jestem Tobą._

* * *

**III: Jutro**

_Bracie czy widzisz koniec i początek? _

Początek być tam gdzie pewien anioł sprzeciwił się Bogu. Za swoją **ambicje** został stracony z niebios. I ten anioł stworzył grzech. A imię jego było **Szatan**. A grzechem były demony. Jedne demony zrodziły się z dobrych chęci istot, inne z ambicji upadłego anioła, ale jedne były najstraszliwsze. Grzechy te zrodziły się w ludzkich sercach. Najpierwotniejsza była ciekawości, która grzechem jednak nie była. Ale ciekawość czasem prowadzi do piekła. W ten sposób zrodziła się zawiść, chciwość i pożądanie.

Znowu nie słuchasz. Przeglądasz moją mange lub zasypiasz na lekcjach. **Ignorujesz.**

Ignorujesz fakt, że pół Zakonu chce Ciebie zabić, inni wykorzystać, a sam jesteś tylko pionkiem w rozgrywkach miedzy prawdziwymi demonami. Ignorujesz poświęcenie Ojca. Nie robi na Tobie wrażenia fakt, że zrodziłeś się **z mocy Pana Gehenny**. Chodzisz jak ślepy nie widząc, kiedy Twój przyjaciel ginie z rak Zakonu. _Życie jest proste i nieskomplikowane, prawda? Jesteś głupcem._ Nie widzisz oczywistości. Ale czasem **i demony** **nie widzą** tego, co oczywiste. I one, i ludzie nie zauważają tego, **czego zobaczyć nie chcą**.

**Bawisz się** w ludzkie życie. Twoi przyjaciele posuwają się z wiekiem. Na twarzy Shiemi pojawiają się pierwsze zmarszczki. Izumo przygotowuje wesele dla swojej córki. Shima obrócił się już w proch. Bon zastępuje ojca w świątyni. **Lata lecą** nadspodziewanie szybko. A ty trwasz bez zmian w punkcie, w którym byłeś. _Któregoś dnia zaniesiesz kwiaty na ich świeże groby._ Nie będzie już tych, którzy gwarantują obraz Twojego świata. _Zwariowałbym będąc Tobą_.

Mephisto z Lucyferem grają w swoją grę. Dla nich jesteśmy pionkami. Oboje poświęcą swoje figury, aby wygrać grę z przeciwnikiem i całym światem. Shura zagroziła królowi czasu i przestrzeni o jeden raz za dużo. Todou został wyrzucony w kąt, jak nudna i zużyta zabawka. A następnym w kolejce jesteś ty. Grigori wiszą jak sępy, aby któregoś dnia Ciebie zniszczyć, mimo lat poświęceń **dla ich sprawy**. Zbyt ważny, aby być ignorowany. Zbyt potężny, aby wiecznie przymykać oczy na twe działania.

_Może to twoi przyjaciele będą składać kwiaty na twym grobie._

Skupiasz się na misjach. Pomagasz z narażeniem życia. Dostarczasz rozrywki głównym graczom. A w między czasie kupujesz Shiemi kwiatki i chodzisz na piwo z starymi znajomymi.

_Jesteś synem Szatana, który odziedziczył jego płomienie. Zrodzony z jego mocy. Nie jestem tobą. __**Mam tylko ambicje**__, __aby przeżyć._


End file.
